


Sandwiched

by Guppy999



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guppy999/pseuds/Guppy999
Summary: A little one-shot where you enjoy some time in bed, sandwiched between your boyfriends Ethan and Mark.
Relationships: Crankgameplays / Reader / Markiplier, Ethan Nestor / Reader / Mark Fischback, Ethan Nestor/You, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	Sandwiched

“Mh...Ethan?” “Yes, what is it?” You looked at the other with big eyes. As soon as your words had left your lips, you felt unsure. Maybe, it was better not to say it. “No, forget it.” “Well now you definitely have to tell me.” Ethan whined and wrapped his hands around your waist. You felt how he was looking at you. His gaze simply melt your worries away. Still a little inhibited you tapped your index finger on your lips. This cute little gesture made Ethan chuckle. His laugh made you feel nice and warm inside. “Oh, now I get it.” Promptly your lover kissed you on the lips. He lingered for a second and you could feel his breath on your sensitive skin. “You could have just said it.” while softly scolding you, he let his fingers run through your hair. Your eyes averted his. No way you could say this out loud. That would be way to embarrassing. “If Ethan gets a kiss I want one, too.” Your other lover proclaimed from behind you. “But I am so comfortable right now.” “Hmpf.” Mark puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms. He really could be childish sometimes. But that was part of, what made him so cute. And when he was like this he would not give up until he had, what he wanted. Since it was the easier thing to do, you just turned around to give him a goodnight kiss as well. 

Presented with this opportunity Mark attacked you. With both of his hands he grabbed your wrists. Your kiss deepened and you let out a little moan. “M-mark...” You wanted to stop him, but he gave you no chance. Fingers tightly wrapped around your arms, you had no choice but to give in. You opened your mouth to let Marks hungry tongue in. Wet sounds were heard as your lover kept kissing you until you were left breathless. Mark always kissed so rough, that he made you feel raw and hot, but you still wanted more. Your body twitched as Mark playfully bit you. As he made you moan more and more you could feel how the lips of your lover curled into a smile. That little bastard. He just loved to be in control. Which is fine, since you liked to be controlled by this capable hands. “No fair.” Again you heard a voice from behind you. This time Ethan was protesting. Nudging your shoulder he kept on complaining. “I thought we wanted to go straight to bed today?” “I changed my mind.” Mark stated nonchalantly. His hungry stare made you shiver. No way you would sleep anytime soon. “Then leave me some of the fun as well.” Now Ethan tugged on your shirt. Again you turned, now facing the younger one. Ethan didn´t even give you a second before he attacked you as well. All these sounds must have turned him on. While kissing you fervently the other took your hand and guided it down. Oh, Ethan was turned on alright. In his briefs Ethans member was already yearning for your touch. You happily obliged and stroked his dick through the fabric. Every touch elicited a moan from Ethan. Feeling him breath his arousal onto your lips electrified you. When you reached back to see what Mark was doing, you realized he already kicked of pants and underwear and was stroking his dick as well. “That was fast.” you mumbled, while still entangled with Ethan. “Can´t let you decide otherwise.” he whispered really close to your ear. The sudden sensation made you whimper. This in turn made Ethan buck his hips in your direction. “Fuck you sound so hot.” Gazing at you Ethan slipped a hand under your shirt. While deep blue eyes kept watching you, his slender fingers wandered over your breasts. Mark had turned to planting kisses all over your neck. His hot lips left a tingling sensation on your skin. When he gave your earlobe a little lick your whole body shuddered. Those two always teased you until you almost couldn´t take it anymore. “Guys, take it slow...I...I´m going insane here.” you pleaded. With one hand you tried reaching Mark, but Ethan just pulled you into his arms again. Hornier than ever he pulled your T-Shirt up to expose your chest. In the blink of an eye he was all over you. He licked upwards until he reached your collarbone, where he gave your skin a soft nibble. Where Mark would have left a quite significant bruise, Ethan only left your body with a slight red mark. But the combination of Ethans feather-light touches and Marks rough games was, what always drove you mad. You now found yourself on your back. Ethan kept playing with your chest, while Mark made his way down to your stomach. A particular hard bite, made you wince, whereas his apologetic licks made you moan.

Thankfully Ethan took a small break to take a look at you. Your skin was flushed, your lips swollen from all the rough kisses and your whole body was shivering in anticipation. You could hear your lover let out a quiet “Fuck” before pouncing on you again. Ethan was all over you. With a dirty sound he sucked in the delicate flesh. With the same eagerness he attacked your nipples. Those were pretty sensitive, so you quickly began begging for mercy. Alternating between nibbles and bites and soft licks and kisses Ethan almost drove you insane. Before you knew it your breasts were covered in his saliva. When you couldn´t take it anymore you freed your hands from his firm grip and took his head in both of your hands. “Please let me breathe.” Tears had started to form in the corners of your eyes. Those two always turned you on so quickly it made your head spin. Just for a moment Ethan paused. “I am sorry” Carefully he kissed you and granted you a short break. As though to focus the attention on him again, Mark punished you with yet another bite. You looked down. Your abdomen looked crazy right now. It was a sea of red spots and bite marks. And Mark didn´t seem like he was done yet. “No more breaks. You can take this much, right?” Mark propped himself up and looked you straight in the eye. His right hand was firmly planted next to your face, as if to trap you. Sadism was practically pouring out of him. You didn´t dare oppose him. So you just nodded. As if to approve your answer he gave you a few loving kisses. Ethan continued touching your boobs. Heat build up in your stomach. You felt like you had a fever. Already you were so unhinged that you practically jumped, when Mark touched you again. His fingers drifted down your sides. Since your skin was slightly sore it made the feeling even more intensive. Watching the large hands wander all over you, made you squirm. “Hold still.” Mark reprimanded you in his deep voice. So you tried to hold it together. But just imagining what this man could do to you, how he grinds into you while you could feel his raspy breaths right next to your ear...it send shivers down your spine. Thankfully Mark didn´t punish you for that and just continued. Painfully slow he slid one finger after the other into your pants. First his right index finger, then the left. More fingers followed after that. Couldn´t he just hurry up? He went even slower, as soon as he realized how desperate you were. On his face was a shit eating grin. God damn, in these moments you couldn´t decide if you loved or hated this man more.

“Just pull them down already!” You exclaimed. Ethan quickly silenced you with an intensive kiss. He didn´t have much patience left either. Disregarding everything he kissed you hard. For a few moments nothing more could be heard, then your teeth clattering and exasperated moans. When you parted again you looked at each other with glazed over eyes. Mark finally showed mercy and freed you from your clothing. The only thing left on your body, were your panties. Both men looked you all over. Ethan, kneeling to your right, and Mark to your left. Then they got right back to work. While Ethan kept caressing you, Mark rubbed your still covered clit. “Wow, you´re so wet.” “And whose fault is that?!” Mark just had a small chuckle left for your weak retort. Oh those bastards were gonna pay for that. No way you would just take everything they throw at you. In an attempt to defy those two you pushed Ethan of on you and started licking his member through his underwear. He put an arm up to stifle his moans, but you knew what he liked, so his defence was useless. “Oh my god...” More and more you licked and nibbled until you could feel his knees give in. Mark seemed to follow a similar plan. When you pulled Ethans briefs down and started giving it to him for real, you could feel Marks hot and dripping wet tongue at your core. Instinctively you tried to close your legs, but Marks strong hands kept you in place. He shot you a warning glance, that made you swallow. So much for your rebellion. But when he made you feel this good, you were just helpless. Mark was going at you what felt like an eternity. Expertly he licked and sucked in just the right places. Silently watching you Mark wet two fingers and put them at your entrance. He barely touched you and you already bucked your hips. Of course he would´t let the opportunity slip to tease you a little. His fingers wandered over your pussy but never touched you there where you wanted it the most. If he insisted on being like this, Ethan had to suffer as well. With new fighting will in you, you took him into your mouth. Your sudden movement made him gasp and give into you. Since you were so hot for your two lovers you were salivating like crazy. Much to the enjoyment of Ethan, whose dick you wrapped in your hot wetness. Not showing any mercy you sucked on him until he almost came. Only when Mark bit your inner thigh you returned to reality. “Let poor Ethan alone.” Poor Ethan? What about poor you? “Mark I can´t take it any more.” Ethan looked at Mark. He definitely looked like he was close. His hair was a mess, his body covered in sweat and his dick throbbing and glistening with precum. “It´s okay. I made her nice and ready for you.” “Are you sure?” “Yeah.” Mark moved over, so Ethan could position himself in front of you. “You ready?” The younger lover looked at you. You nodded and Ethan pressed his dick against you. The feeling made your skin tingle and you wanted more so badly. Still you tried to stay still, so as not to get punished by Mark again. After Ethan had fully entered, he paused for a moment and savoured the sensation. He threw his had back and held you by your hips. “You always feel so fucking perfect.” He took a deep breath and started moving. Already he seemed to use all his willpower to stop himself from cumming. It wouldn´t take much to tip him over the edge. The same could be said for Mark, who was stroking himself again and slowly made his way towards your face. “If Ethan gets a blowjob, I want one, too.” You rolled your eyes. Even in this situation Mark was able to make jokes like that. You pouted. “Please?” After seeing Marks pleading eyes you opened your mouth and took him in. He was a bit bigger than Ethan so it put quite the strain on your yaw to suck his dick. Despite that you liked the feeling of leaving your older lover so vulnerable. Because as much as he liked to dish out pain, he wasn´t averted to receiving a bite or to himself. So you let him feel your teeth, carefully of course, which drew a plethora of moans and groans out of him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. You are so hot.” Mark looked at you. At the sight of you he licked his lips. “Mh...ahh...” Ethans moans were getting louder and more frequent. And you too, were getting close. Mark felt the climax approaching as well. “Lay down, I want to cum on your face.” You gave Mark permission to do as he pleased, by letting him go and sinking back into the soft pillows. His dick was right in front of you. You could feel its heat on your lips. Seeing you like this must have done it for Mark. He inhaled sharply and moved his hand up and down faster and faster. “Okay...okay...ahh...” Ethans movements became more erratic. He leaned over you. Your bodies almost melted together. You could feel the sweet on his skin, his hectic breathing, his warmth. “Fuck, I am so close.” He whispered against your shoulder, pounding into you relentlessly. His fingers dug into your skin. “Me too.” Another groan left Marks lips. You looked at Ethan, then at Mark. “Then cum~” Your response made the two moan even more. “Hahh ah...yes...yes...” Heat began rising in you as well. All the sensations made you dizzy and desperate for release. Since you couldn´t do much you started touching yourself to get to the point that would tip you over. Wanting more you bucked your hips against Ethan, who happily returned the favour. He hit your sweet spot again and again and again until his breath finally hitched and he filled you with his seed. The sensation of him cumming inside you made you cum as well, letting out a few high pitched moans.

Finally Mark hit his climax. His semen covered your sweaty face. But you didn´t mind. Both man plopped down beside you. The only thing heard for a while was your frantic breathing. After a few minutes had passed Mark stood up. “I´m gonna get you a towel.” he announced and left the room. Meanwhile Ethan rolled over to you and caressed your exhausted body. “That´s gonna leave a mark.” he joked while absent-mindedly running his fingers over your bruises. You gave a slight laugh as well. At that moment Mark re-entered the bedroom with a damp towel in his hands. As careful as if you were made out of glass, he cleaned you from sweat and cum. Hard to believe this was the same man that fingered you into submission mere moments ago. When he was done he threw the dirty towel into the hamper, laid down beside you and nestled into your shoulder. “Are we ever gonna go to bed, without having to fuck first?” you asked. “Never.” Mark and Ethan said at the same time. Soon after both of them fell asleep and you followed them into the dreamland just a little while after.


End file.
